Timeless Motions
by Neversinkdown
Summary: She was a lot of things; a sister, a friend, a lover and a wife. But never a coward, even at the cost of her heart.


Disclaimer: Story image is ownership of FireEagleSpirit.

* * *

 **Timeless Motions**

 **.**

 ** _Part I_**

 _._

 _Where there is Destruction, Hope isn't Faraway_

 **.**

Emerald-green, confused eyes fluttered open. Where in hell was she?

Her eyes bulged out when she saw a swish of fiery orange pass her sight. Following the orange tail, she came face to face with red, excited eyes.

"Whoa! Stay back!"

The happy face was replaced with a sad frown that made her tear up. "...but onee-chan..."

Disbelief clutched her heart when her eyes swept over the huge baby fox. "...did you just call me onee-chan?"

A nod was her reply. Dumbstruck and unable to grasp what she was seeing, she dropped on the ground. Her eyes flickered to her identical fiery red fur, her paws and then back to the baby fox.

"It seems you have finally woken up."

When her eyes locked with the tiny man, she gaped.

The man chuckled warmly, "I believe introductions are in order."

She promptly fainted. After all, _ignorance was bliss, even in this strange circumstance._

.

* * *

.

It took a while for the reborn woman demon-fox to adjust to her situation. Having met Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths made things still unreal and she despaired her mind.

At first, she thought that she had gone crazy. Then, memories of her unexpected death replayed before her death and all she could do was stare at her so-called demon brother and then to her so-called Creator, "...are you telling me I'm an _unlucky accident_?"

Wise and strong he may be, but Hagoromo was uncomfortable talking about unlucky accidents with his creation. "It appears so."

He had been shocked to see that Kurama hadn't become one identity but two. One represented the Yin while the other represented the Yang. Yin and Yang. Darkness and Light.

While normally the male would carry the Yang-line, the female should hold the Yin-line. This time it was swapped up. It was a strange happening but one that he accepted with hidden curiosity.

As time passed, so did her resignation that there was nothing she could do. Not even after bringing up the sensitive subject with the Sage. And if he couldn't help her, then no one would be able to. Instead she pushed away all her worries, insecurities, anger away and focused on her demon-siblings.

Why hope for something that would forevermore remain unachievable?

.

"Kimiko-onee-chan!"

The newly-named Kimiko turned around and stared at Shukaku as he stopped in front of her, holding a delicate glass flute. Out of all the Tailed Beasts, Shukaku was becoming her favourite one. After all, he was the youngest of them all, which meant that he should be the most spoiled one. Even knowing that he would become a lunatic didn't deter her. All she could see was the little, blushing squirt in front of her.

With gentle care, she took the flute, suppressing another growl at the fact that she had a goddamned paw instead of a hand.

...sometimes it was difficult to remember that she was no human anymore but a beast. A huge beast that would terrify humankind enough to hunt her down and try to kill her.

"...onee-chan?"

She forced a smile on her lips, trying to keep her quivering lips under control. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

Shukaku remained suspicious, "Then, why are you crying?"

"I am n-" Her words stuck in her throat when she felt the trickling of her tears, "You brought me to tears with this," She motioned to the artistic glass flute.

His dubious face brought a smile to her face, "Don't worry, little brother. These are called tears of happiness."

"...I guess so."

.

From afar, Kurama watched as his twin sister broke into more sobs. Without needing another word, he sprinted forward and engulfed her in a protective embrace. Nine tails wrapped around them like a cocoon.

"Don't cry, onee-chan."

Kimiko snaked her arms around her brother, "I'm so sorry, Kurama."

Kurama would never understand why his sister would keep on apologising to him. Never knowing until he was dropped into humankind.

.

* * *

.

With time, Hagoromo trained the Tailed Beasts one by one until they were strong enough to live alongside humans.

"Alright, Kimiko, show me how much you have progressed with your healing ability."

Determined, she concentrated on her white, ethereal chakra and healed the large gash on Hagoromo. Until not even a thin, pink line remained.

Hagoromo was pleased, "You did fine, my child. Now, let's see how long you can keep your chakra spread out over your body."

Kimiko took a deep breath and engulfed herself in a glowing, white cloak. She could only hope that this time things would change for the better.

.

She glared at her twin brother when he chuckled again, "Can you give it a rest?!"

Kurama erupted into another fit of laughter, pointing to the flowery path she had created.

"Stupid! This is part of my training!"

He stared at her for a few seconds without any sounds until another flower popped, vines trickling up her limbs. Then, she was met with more loud rumbles from her idiotic twin brother. And to think that he would become evil incarnate.

 _Ha! If only they knew how much of a brat he really was!_

.

"Isobu, you shouldn't be so shy. Shukaku takes advantage of your that. Bad people could take advantage of you."

She had settled for being the peace keepers between all her siblings. Things had been so rough and lively that she hadn't even be able to take a deep breath. Even when their training was slowly becoming less intense than what it used to be. She knew that everyone was aware that their blissful lives were coming to an end.

Which was why she was advising all her siblings on the matter of life.

"...really?" His hopeful eyes regarded her with curiosity and shyness.

"Positive. You should be strong but fair. Never be the monster that they make you to be."

.

Kimiko sighed in annoyance when Shukaku was at it again, "What have I told you two again?"

Her twin brother growled in annoyance, "Kimiko, stay out of this."

"Are you bonkers?!" Before Shukaku could open his big mouth, she pulled him towards her, clamping his mouth shut. "You should help him become stronger, not sprout some nonsense about who is where in the food chain, you pompous arrogant idiot!"

His eyes darkened, to the point where she shivered in unease. "Sooner or later, he will know his place."

"He is your goddamned brother, Kurama!"

"Well, excuse me not grovelling at your feet like the rest of them." With that he left the bewildered duo.

"What does that even have to do with anything?!" Forcing herself not to crumble in front of her little brother, she smiled softly, "Don't ever let him bully you. Just come to me."

Shukaku clenched his claws tightly and didn't look her in the eyes, "Yes, onee-chan."

"Good, now go and remind Matatabi that she should be training with you now."

He left her standing alone as she pondered the changes and soon things would become even more strained if she didn't change a thing.

.

* * *

.

Over time, she came to appreciate Hagoromo's presence, to the point where she respected his wisdom. He was neither stern, neither soft. He was fair and just. All her worries had been soothed by his calm mind, telling her not to panic and what to do in each situation. She had told him the entire history of what would become of the Shinobi Nations.

The old man remained silent and listened, occasionally asking questions about his sons' descendants. And the shining beacon, known as Naruto.

Before she knew it, they were fully-grown, powers thrumming excitedly.

.

While her relationship with Hagoromo and her other siblings had become solid and strong, things became strained between Kurama and Kimiko. Only Hagoromo was able to keep the peace. Everyone feared the moment when their Creator would disappear. Already, he was showing signs of being too tired, too sleepy.

Kimiko sniffed quietly when she looked at her twin brother, training his Tailed Beast Ball. Even after talking with Hagoromo, she didn't know how to rectify their relationship. No matter how many times she tried, he remained cordial with her.

...like a bloody _acquaintance._

Scoffing in annoyance, she waited until her brother finished his training and gave her his full attention.

"I noticed that you were dying to speak to me."

She scowled at his poor joke, unimpressed. "Very funny, Kurama. Can we please ta-" Before she could finish her sentence, Saiken appeared in front of them, looking beyond terrified. Kimiko's heart stopped beating, knowing what this moment would entail.

 _No, please, it's too soon for this. I'm not ready!_

Nothing changed. Her eyes soon locked with the tired-looking Sage and her stomach almost lurched. She could only stare in horror as Hagoromo told them that it was time to spread their wings. Bile rose in her throat when he told them that one day they would be brought together again, not as how they were, but in one entity. She had read it all, had seen it all, had known it all.

Yet, it changed nothing when his Rinnegan eyes and Sharingan eye focused on her shell-shocked body.

"I'm proud of you all. No matter what happens, I'll remain proud of you all." His eyes flitted over each of his _crying children_ , until he settled his intense gaze on Kurama and Kimiko. "Protect and guide your siblings."

Kurama nodded, tears trailing down his eyes, "Yes, Father."

She nodded jerkily, lips trembling and sight becoming blurry by the second, "We will do our b-est. We won't dis-appoint you."

What was there left to say?

Feeling insecure and afraid, she inched closer to her brother. If her brother had noticed, then he remained ignorant of it. Her other siblings soon crowded them while wishing their Creator well.

Hagoromo could only smile in happiness as his eyes closed and his afterimage vanished in tiny chakra particles.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko had literally spread her wings and became a traveller, earning money by playing the flute. It didn't make her rich but it made sure that she didn't get hungry.

The same had been told to her other siblings. Each Tailed Beast took his or her own path, wanting to grown and experience life. Of course, she had set down a date where they would all come together and recount all their happenings to each other. That way, they would all grow together in experience as well.

Their celebratory day fell on the first day of Spring, the meaning behind it clear for all her siblings.

Even Kurama had joined them on that day. But even that became less and less. While more and more fights broke between Kurama and his their siblings. Oh, she tried. She tried so hard to make them stop and enjoy each other's company.

...it just didn't help.

.

Until one day, Kurama stopped coming altogether.

.

But Kimiko refused to let the others drift apart as well and continued their tradition.

Each year hoping that Kurama would appear and tell stories of his experience with humankind.

Each year her hope was crushed until it became an aching wound. Eventually, she had accepted their situation as for what it was. Having tried everything within her power to make him see reason.

So, Kimiko continued living without her twin, each time hurting when she heard stories of how another village was attacked by the Demon Fox.

.

Kimiko laid down near the water and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Summer was lovely, but autumn remained her favourite season of the year. Out of all the siblings, only she was able to transform into a human. She didn't know why, but perhaps it had something to do with her past life?

Walking amongst human was so easy, it left her reeling that she was still able to do so.

Her eyes snapped towards the east side of the river, a feeling of pure hate surrounding her. Unconsciously a pure, bright white light engulfed her, protecting her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the glow away and stood up, dusting her dress, she picked up her straw hat and placed it on top of her head.

"I wonder who was fighting who this time?" She murmured softly.

With a tired sigh, she hefted her bag up and followed the river of blood. Venturing into a war-zone was suicidal, but she couldn't reign in her feelings on this matter. Her instinct was screaming at her to help. And by God, would she help.

Still, she wasn't stupid. First, she would observe if there were any standing shinobi left. If so, then she would leave. Last time she had offered her help had ended in her being captured and almost raped to procreate more _gifted children._

Before she could escape, Kurama had appeared in his mighty glory and had killed off an entire village, even the innocent ones, babes including. It was a genocide and one that haunted her every single night.

A night that she never wanted to be repeated.

She knew he loved her, but his behaviour was becoming frightening.

And this world wasn't helping with all the bloodshed and war. Hell, even six-year old children were forced to fight.

Kimiko knew that there would be children, after all she had read it. But reading and seeing were two whole different things. Even with all these despicable traits, she couldn't hate them. After all, she was one of them ... _or used to be._

Jumping on the trees and sneaking towards the destruction, she stiffened when she saw blood-red eyes glinting. _Uchiha._

Without another word, she turned and ran, fear etched in her heart. The Uchiha clan was the only clan that she avoided at all costs, not wishing to be captured. She remembered how the prodigy Uchiha Maru or something had used his ocular powers to take control over Kurama.

 _That_ was something that she wanted no repeat over.

.

She smiled softly and observed her beautiful, tiny cottage brimmed to the point with different flowers and fruit trees.

Her siblings occasionally visited her while they could. At one time, she swore she had felt Kurama's chakra around her house, but when she went to check it out, that oaf had disappeared.

Kimiko knew that Kurama despised her human transformation the most. Something that strained their relationship further. But really, by now she was accepting it all. So many centuries had passed and she felt at peace with her cottage.

Her love for history and flowers had turned her into a scavenging flower-freak. She had a whole secret cave, hidden by hanging mosses and fiery-red climbing roses, filled with historic artefacts in pristine condition thanks to a simple seal. Her shelves were filled with many scrolls dating back to the day where Hagoromo had been alive, along with many jutsu scrolls that she categorised in rank, starting from E-rank to SS-rank.

From Ninshū to Ninjutsu.

From Peace to War.

She was thankful for her siblings as they picked up many trinkets and scrolls. And if they kept quiet about where they got it, then she was even more grateful for it.

.

Sitting on a bench, she calmly stared at the beautiful view. Sunsets always reminded her of her lost life, yet this one shone with a beauty that would have been impossible in the other dimension.

Already six-hundred years had passed and there seemed to be no sign of peace. Indra's descendants kept fighting against Asura's descendants. She was so tired of it all, so tired of the agony that she had seen throughout her travels.

...and powerless.

Hagoromo had taught the value of peace, yet she couldn't achieve it. Not even after using er healing powers. Civilians had despised ninja so much that they always chased her out. And ninja clans would never allow her in, too wary and distrustful of strangers.

So, here she was, in her own little world.

If it weren't for her siblings and her hobby with history and gardening, she would have become crazy from loneliness.

Finishing her cold tea, she stood up with a long-suffering sigh and walked inside her house, intent on finishing her scroll about the Warring States Period. A period that didn't seem to end.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko fixed her hair in a messy bun, two decorated chopsticks keeping her long, red locks in place. Keeping her lips pursed, she traversed the Red River with a stoic face. Dead bodies littered everywhere and no one had the decency to bury them.

Her emotions were frazzled and it was hard to contain them. One by one she lifted them up with her Nature Ability, roots from Mother Nature answering her call. Her Yang Release didn't help much in the Ninjutsu or Genjutsu aspect. While Taijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu were her strongest points. Her Shizen (Nature) Style was a combination of her Taijutsu and her strong link to nature.

When used together, she was almost unstoppable. Only if her enemy didn't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu too much.

It took one month to bury all the dead bodies, in what people called, Shinigami's Cemetery. Since no one knew who buried all the dead bodies, rumours started that the God of Death was tired of seeing dead bodies everywhere and decided to bury them.

Smiling sadly, she patted the grave of the last corpse that she had buried, sticking his sword in his grave to mark him. Perhaps she hoped that people would care to visit this cemetery and recognise the dead people by the things she had placed on their grave, ranging from swords, jewelleries or other miscellaneous attributes.

One could only hope.

"Now, let's finish this, shall we?"

Kimiko focused her chakra and watched with satisfaction as another apple sapling grew, tiny buds opening up to reveal delicate light pink flowers. She turned around and regarded the different flowers that represented peace for the fallen ones; lavender, violets and white poppies gave the place a warmer feeling. Their scents combined always kept her calm during these stressful times.

At times, there were people who had desecrated this place but were unable to steal anything from the dead. Which was why she had set up a defensive mechanism where Nature itself would throw out those evil sinners.

How despicable that there would be people who wouldn't leave the dead to rest.

Shaking her head in disappointment, she walked the self-made path towards the exit. Her lips twitched each time the flowers would shake in anticipation at her closeness.

.

Kimiko fed her blooming rose bushes chakra, humming gently as the roses shook in joy. It was such a pity that she couldn't hear them. That would have been amazing.

Her lips curled upwards when she felt Shukaku's chakra. That silly brother of hers had never been able to sneak past her. Her big sister alert tingled each time he came near her. Still, it remained quite cute to see him trying.

"Little brother, I know you're there. Be a dear and don't kill off my garden."

All her siblings knew not to mess with her garden of trees. That was sacred for her; a place of tranquillity and peace. It was a place that even her siblings appreciated.

A smaller version of Shukaku appeared in front of her and engulfed her in a deep hug. "Onee-chan! It's good to see you!"

She giggled when his sand picked her up and twirled her around. Her eyes shone with happiness at the sight of her little brother.

Another reason why her life was never dull. Shukaku pretty much spoiled her beyond words, always bringing her trinkets from everywhere, but the most special one that she cherished was the necklace with the vial-pendant filled with his sand chakra. The only moment that she took off that necklace was when she showered.

Her green eyes picked up the way his eyes sparkled at the sight of his necklace around her neck.

.

Pride-filled eyes observed her secret cave where hundreds of shelves were filled with history scrolls and jutsu scrolls. Artefacts were put on display, still in the same state as they had been found. Many glowing fungi, such as foxfire, and glowworms gave the cave a magical appearance.

Walking towards the last shelves, she stopped in front of the half-filled one. Without another word, she placed another history scroll about the Uchiha clan in the Uchiha section. If one of the Uchiha were to read this, then she was sure they would try their damned best to burn it to a crisp.

Not that she would let them.

.

Kimiko was lying on the ground, observing the cloudy sky as she tried to pinpoint some of the squiggly figures. But they all looked the same.

Suddenly, her entire body jerked forward and she ran towards the front of her house, eyes wide and hopeful. "Kurama!"

She kept running towards the direction she had felt him until his presence vanished altogether and she was left standing on top of a river. Her breathing was loud, eyes wide as she took in her surrounding. Her eyes flickered towards a drifting body and with a defeated sigh, she summoned some roots and watched with sad eyes as it followed her to the cemetery.

By the time she was home, another month had passed what with all the bodies she had to bury.

What she saw was a tiny fox awaiting her presence.

Her eyes widened when she remembered that Kurama had appeared. The little fox yipped softly and stared at her with big, curious, red eyes. A wide smile curled on her lips, "Thank you Kurama..."

.

* * *

 _ **Part II**_

 _._

 _Picking Friendship up Like One Would Pick a Flower_

.

"Kitsu, come on! I remember seeing a beautiful example of cardinal flowers along the riverbanks." If she remembered correctly, then there were some riparian wildflowers as well, their yellow sheen glowing beautifully under the sun.

Kimiko had started another project out of sheer boredom. The book of Flowers where she collected and pressed all the flowers she encountered with quite some detail about their traits. What could one do if not keeping herself busy and hope for a peaceful, interested life, right?

Once she got to the riverbanks, she encountered many stunning, crimson-coloured stalks where butterflies and dragonflies were feeding on the sweet nectar.

For a moment, she was frozen in the face of beauty. No matter how any times she saw such raw beauty, it always left her in a dazed state. It wasn't until Kitsu yipped that she blinked her eyes and walked towards a fine example of a cardinal flower, shooing away a tiny butterfly.

With gentle hands, she cut the flower and took out her chakra-filled vial, the glowing white sucking the cardinal inside and keeping it alive with a soft thrum.

When she turned around, ready to head back home, she came face to face with a thirteen-year old boy with a very familiar head-cut. She tensed and got ready to run. Lesser people had used children to bait her and she wanted no part in some sick show.

Distrustful eyes regarded the boy and after having a feeling of his chakra, she narrowed her eyes. It was quite large for someone his age.

"Miss, what was that glowing vial?"

She clenched her bag tightly and kept her eyes on the boy, "Why would you want to know? Where are your parents kid?"

His go-lucky, cheery smile dissolved and was replaced by a gloomy, depressed atmosphere. Swallowing softly and taking a few steps forward, she knelt next to the boy, "I apologise. That was quite rude of me. Here, let me show you."

Before she could show him, their entire surrounding became a range of colourful flowers, thrumming loudly and with a happiness that she had never heard before.

She gasped and would have fallen on the ground if it weren't for the sudden appearance of many roots. Her eyes bulged out as more flowers sprung to life. Even the little boy looked in wide-eyed amazement until the flowers stopped growing.

Kimiko gulped.

The teenager regarded her with poorly-hidden awe and cautiousness. "Who are _you_?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Rude. At least be a gentleman and give your name first, _boy._ "

Another wave of depression hit him and with a flick of her fingers, a flower nearby hit his nose. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"Your name?"

He pouted, "Hashirama."

"Ah," She clicked her tongue, "You must be a shinobi then. My name is Kimiko."

His eyes scanned the different flowers, "Can you c-ontrol Nature?"

She sighed and sat on the ground. This boy was somehow familiar to her. But from where? The moment they got closer another round of flowers popped up, scaring the shit out of them.

Squeaking loudly, she glared at the flowers, somehow _feeling_ their amusement at the situation. They coaxed her to speak to the boy and so she obeyed.

.

After a while, they had concluded that they were both blessed by Nature. Kimiko could hardly tell him that she was a Tailed Beast, now could she?

And every single time they touched, flowers sprouted. The closer they got, the stronger it became where even full-blooming trees appeared. By the end of their experimentation, Kimiko and Hashirama had created an entire new patch of flora around the riverbanks.

Grinning in amusement, she locked eyes with the boy. "I like you, squirt."

His cheeks flushed a bright red at her beautiful smile. Until he registered the last word she used, "...no squirt..."

Before she could answer them, another boy appeared and he looked at the both of them with trepidation, "What happened here?"

"Nature happened."

He glared at Hashirama's cheeky reply. "No shit."

She giggled quietly when she noticed Hashirama's protective stance, "Who are you?"

The black-haired teenager snapped his attention on her and kept staring.

Raising an eyebrow, she stared as well, waiting until he snapped out of his gaze. His cheeks flamed up at the girl's amused expression.

Kitsu made a sudden appearance by biting the newcomer's leg and growling loudly.

Kimiko gasped in shock and ran forward to pry her beloved pet away before he would sustain any damage from the ninja kid. Which was so obvious, even an idiot would notice. "I am so sorry for Kitsu's behaviour. Normally he is a sweet one." She frowned at the pleased expression of her fox, wondering if Kurama had done something to the fox.

"That fox is crazy!" The black-haired newcomer spat out, furious black eyes set on the orange ball of fluff.

"Kitsu, you can go back home. _Now._ " She forced out, disappointment clear. The fox yipped in a defeated tone, hoping to convince her mistress to let him stay. Alas, her fierce stare remained and he trudged back home, occasionally looking back and hoping that she would change her mind.

Once her little fox was gone, she turned her attention on the boy who was inspecting his bloodied ankle.

"I wish to convey my apology by taking care of your ankle, seeing that I'm quite proficient at dealing with such ailments. Can I?"

She waited until the boy scrutinised her completely, trying to find a tiny hint of suspicion. Finally, after a long time, he gave a tiny nod and she knelt down, "Alright, I'm a professional medical expert so don't be surprised when my hands start glowing white, alright?"

When he nodded, she continued, activating the ethereal glow around her hands, "I will start healing your ankle." She concentrated until his ankle was as good as new, no, even better than before. "How do you feel, little one?"

He touched his ankle, his eyes flickering back to the pretty red-haired woman and then back to the bowl-shaped idiot. "Pretty good, thank you," he murmured quietly, a cute blush adorning his cheeks.

"My name is Kimiko. May I know yours?"

"Madara."

She hummed softly and stood up, watching the two boys as they regarded with open curiosity and awe. Somehow she had the feeling that she should know these boys. "I'm sorry, but have we met? I feel like we've seen each other." Sometimes being truthful also bore fruit.

Two identical shakes, followed by fierce glares towards each other when they noticed what they had done.

Inwardly musing at their names, she was left without any answer. "Curious." Shrugging, she decided to head back home, "Alright, Hashirama-kun, Madara-kun, I will be heading back home. Kitsu would be worried by now."

She ignored Madara's quiet mutter of "Demon fox." and then Hashirama's sad face.

Cursing her soft heart, she did something that she would come to regret in the following years. "How about you two follow me back home?"

.

That was the start of a different friendship than how it should have gone. And that without any of the three knowing about it.

.

* * *

.

"Madara-kun, would you like some vegetable soup?"

He replied softly, cheeks slightly red. She hoped that their childish crush on her would disappear. It was slightly disturbing to be gawked at by two teenager on the brink of stupidity and hormones.

Kitsu yipped angrily towards Madara but one look from her made her fox scuttle away.

The spiky-haired boy snorted in amusement and regarded his other companion.

Kimiko offered him his bowl of soup and then gave Hashirama one as well.

"Enjoy, my little ones." She smirked at their pouty expression, "Afterwards, I'll teach you both how one can make apple pie with fresh apples."

Their expression brightened up at that simple action and that right there broke her heart. She knew these two boys came towards her because they wanted to be a kid and not some child soldier. Both had retold stories filled blood and gruesome fights. Stories with lost loved ones and infinite bloodshed.

Kimiko couldn't help it but reach towards them. They were the first boys who had reached towards her and she would be damned if she would let them get hurt.

"How are your Medical Ninjutsu?" She asked softly, sitting dainty in her chair. First thing she did was building tables and chair. Having lived so long, she was quite proficient at all the mundane tasks. Be it carpentry, woodworking, plumbing, glassblowing, smithing. Trial and error had been all she needed.

Madara and Hashirama looked at each other, both frowning. It was Hashirama who opened his mouth, "Medical Ninjutsu are taught to women."

Her eyes narrowed but refrained herself from lashing out. Sexism was something that she despised.

"Hmm... would you two like to learn?"

Hashirama nodded excitedly while Madara remained pondering on the question.

She awaited his reply, knowing that he was struggling adapting himself to a different view than his own.

Her lips twitched in a smile, "Prove to me that men aren't as idiotic as I thought."

That did it. Stubborn Madara looked up and accepted her offer with blazing eyes.

.

At first, she taught them the start of Medical Ninjutsu by teaching them different types of chakra control. The entire area was littered with leaves, flasks of water, sand and many more. She taught them the Leaf Control Exercise, followed by the Water Control Exercise, Sand Control Exercise, Fire Control Exercise. Tree-walking and Water-walking was already ingrained in their head, which was a plus side since this meant that their chakra control was above average.

.

 _Training Day #34_

 _\- Madara shows great control with the Fire Control Exercise. He could keep the fire alive, even when the fire was hardly getting any oxygen. Possibly Uchiha with his Fire Affinity?_

 _\- Hashirama already shows mastery control of the Leaf Control Exercise. He prefers not showing his aptitude of nature to Madara. A child of nature, possibly a Kekkei Genkai?_

.

Kurama glared at his sister for taking apprentices. Didn't she know that they would betray her the moment they noticed her true heritage?

She was a fool, a weak-hearted fool.

Those two wouldn't remain children. Besides, it wasn't like those two were hardly innocent. He had seen them both gut other children like a piece of meat.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned back in his cave and decided to keep on observing. Kami knew that she needed all the help.

.

"Where are you two going?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Stone-skipping," came their reply in unison.

Madara glared at the excited Hashirama but kept his mouth shut.

Kimiko looked up at the sun, knowing that those two had five more hours of sunlight. "Make sure you get here for dinner. Don't get in trouble." With that she turned back to her full-grown water lilies in her pond, koi fishes swimming lazily in the warm water.

"Hai, hai."

Pruning the water lilies one by one, she smiled at that answer. She really enjoyed their company, those two were adults in children's body. Conversing with them about life never bored her, in fact their view about life was wonderfully refreshing.

Their medical training was also getting along nicely, more so for Hashirama. Which pushed Madara even more, just so that he didn't get behind. Those two motivated each other.

"Kitsu."

Her fox looked up from his spot under the giant sakura tree, "Yip!"

"Could you make sure that they aren't in any trouble, please?" She added when she noticed his disgruntled expression. Maybe she was crazy for taking to animals, but for a long time they had been the only thing that she could talk to, along with her other siblings.

Kitsu let out a long suffering sigh and stood up, following the path downwards to the river where the two boys went to.

Standing up, she decided to take a shower and start on dinner. Grilled fish with all kinds of vegetables sounded delicious.

.

"Alright, both your Medical Ninjutsu is good enough that we can also focus on other skills, such as Taijutsu."

Madara sputtered and Hashirama looked ready to faint.

"You fight?!"

She eyed Madara with raised eyebrow, "Is there a problem with that?" Kimiko was very displease that they had though her to be some damsel in distress. "How do you think I survived till now?"

At least he had the decency to look down in shame, blushing at his stupidity.

"Now," Shifting in her Shizen Style, she smirked coyly, "How about I beat you to the ground for that comment?"

Madara didn't even hesitate anymore, his pride on the line.

.

Kimiko was observing them both and writing down each of their weaknesses and strong points.

 _Madara favours his left side a bit more, which leaves his right side open for attacks._

 _Hashirama, at times, puts too much power behind his punches, which eaves him stumbling. Need to rectify that immediately._

"Give up!" Madara shouted in triumph as he looked down on Hashirama. Before he could get a reply, Hashirama had thrown a stone at his head. "What the hell?! What's your problem?"

She shook her head when the serious training became a a cat-and-mouse-chase between the two. Those two were so close, it was nice to such a blossoming friendship. Refreshing. Though, at times, she wondered how long such a peacefulness would remain. Hell, at times, she even wondered how the two came to trust her like this. In the beginning they had been so skittish that she didn't dare offering them food. It was stressful.

Slowly on, she had earned their trust, enough that they ate her food without checking for poison. That behaviour was unbecoming, so she had taught them how to use a Poison Identification technique. Sometimes, she was cruel enough to add some paralytic poison in it and had been proud when they discovered it.

Kimiko knew it was stupid to get so attached to them, especially knowing that she would continue on living while they would die of old age. Or heaven forbid something else. But what could she do? She ached for companionship and acceptance, not only from her siblings.

It was worth the pain, she decided within the confines of her mind.

.

 _Madara's POV_

.

He watched her sit down in the dirt, not caring that her beautiful, silken emerald-green kimono would get dirty. Her hair was fixed in a quick, messy bun that she frequently did, two tinkling bells attached on her chopsticks. Dirt was smeared all over her face and clothes.

Yet, she looked the picture perfect of a noble lady.

Even when she worked in the garden, slaving herself over some flowers.

He didn't know why it disturbed him that much, but it did. She was perfect in everything, so much that he got the suspicion that she had more than enough time to perfect it.

She acted like his mother did; loving, gentle, warm. Although, there had been times where he could see the infinite loneliness and ache for companionship. Those had been getting less and less as she fussed over them.

He had often wondered how she came to live here on her own, without anyone attacking her. Every time he asked her that same question, she would expertly change the subject until he had all but forgotten it.

Kimiko hardly left home, with the exception of Spring Day and some random days where she was heading out for new samples of trees, flowers, vegetables or herbs. She always made sure that there was a note telling them what to train on. They were by now proficient in the art of cooking. And if they had trouble, then Kimiko's cooking book would be their backup-plan.

Still, the mystery around her never seemed to end. It got him frustrated at times.

"Madara-kun, are you alright?" He noticed her smooth skin wrinkle into a worried frown. Another thing that made him all the more suspicious. She never seemed to show any sign of ageing.

All those things combined left a weird taste in his mouth.

"Hai, I'm fine," was his honest reply.

Kimiko may forever remain a mystery to him, he was still grateful to her that she had taken her time and resources to teach the two of them how to be a kid. But more important was the fact that she taught them how to love.

.

 _Hashirama's POV_

.

"Here, some sweet strawberry pie would ease the stress," Kimiko murmured softly as she handed him a plate filled with the delicacy, along with a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice.

His smile lit up, "Thank you, Kimiko-chan!"

And he really was thankful of her. For taking the time to teach them, to love them, to nurture them, to feed them, to show them that life wasn't all sorrow and loneliness.

Never in his life would he think that he would meet someone as nice as Kimiko. She was wise beyond her years, skilled in almost every thing, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu slightly excluded. Her proficiency in those aspects was below average. Hardly noteworthy, but all her other skills, such as Taijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu were even above mastery.

Frankly, he was terrified of her Taijutsu skill—who would have thought that such a dainty and kind woman would be a monster on the field. It was no wonder that she was able to survive for so long in her lonesome. Even when he and Madara combined their strength, it hadn't made her sweat for a tiny bit. It was scary to see how strong she was.

...almost like she had plenty of time to perfect those skills.

Still, every person had their secret, and while Kimiko was an unknown source of mystery, she was also kind and loyal to the bone. He couldn't see her betraying them, not even in a million years.

.

* * *

 ** _Part III_**

.

 _Betrayal is the Most Painful Treachery in the World_

 _._

Kimiko smiled at their awed face, "So, are you both glad that you did't skip the solar eclipse?"

"How did you know though?"

She pretended that she didn't notice Madara's suspicious tone, "Well, one had to look up at the sky and see the tell-tale signs, such as the moon that got closer to the sun. According to legend, this happens every two-hundred years." _More like according to her own eyes._ She had seen the solar eclipse a couple of times that she was awe-struck as the boys.

Hashirama snacked on his chocolate cookies, listening intently. He found her input always interesting. Kimiko sounded like a scholar, even if it was unbecoming of a lady in these perusing times.

"Actually," Kimiko started, smirking mischievously, "I have lived for more than thousand years so I've become quite proficient at calculating the next solar eclipses."

Madara sweatdropped and Hashirama chuckled at her joke.

 _Oh, how wrong they were._

.

Kimiko observed the gentle waterfalls from atop the wooden bridge, admiring the rays of sunlight as they reflected from the crystal-clear river. Wildflowers and ancient trees surrounded the river, the heavenly smell always calming her down.

Kitsu was lazing under the shade of a tree, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Laz- _Oh._ " She stiffened when she felt an intruder, no, two of them inside her barrier. "Kitsu." Her tone warned the fox that this was no playing matter and he was at her side in an instant. With a stoic mask, she walked down the muddy path, her long draping kimono getting dirty but that was hardly something that she cared about.

She focused on her surrounding, her bare feet feeling every tremor, ranging from the pecking birds, the roaring river to the cat-like steps from the intruders.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed an adult and a small child inspecting their environment with calculating eyes. They looked ...familiar. Hidden behind sturdy trees, she observed them further as they neared closer. She was only grateful that she could hide her demon-like chakra through the aid of Fūinjutsu and her mastery chakra control.

"Otou-sama, this is the place." The small silver-haired boy spoke up.

 _Sama?_ What kind of stuck-up father forced his children to call them that?

Calculating dark eyes swept over her location, but thankfully nothing happened to make him suspicious. How had these two found her place? She always made sure that no one followed her, the same was told to her two little apprentices. Pursing her lips in annoyance, she remained on her spot and continued her observation.

"I understand your frustration. This place is heavily clouded with all forms of jutsu's."

Kimiko licked her dry lips, composure calm. That man was intelligent. Then, he did something that had surprised the ancient woman. He appeared behind her and Kitsu, taking her completely off-guard.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Kitsu readied himself for an attack but one kick from the silver-haired boy sent him crashing against an tree, an orange mess of unconsciousness.

"Kitsu!"

"Don't move," the man warned her. "Or you will both die."

She growled in frustration when the silver-haired boy stood above her companion, ready to strike. While the man stood behind her, his kunai pointed against her throat. One move and he would force her into Chakra Hibernation, which would take three years to stabilise her body enough to be reborn. Shukaku had told her that it was a very unpleasant experience.

"Are you the woman my son visits?"

It was hardly a question when the man seemed to have an inkling of the answer. _Ninja and their freaky suspicion._

"I don't appreciate your manhandling," she spat out, venom dripping off her.

The kunai dug deeper against her skin, blood trailing down her kimono. "I don't appreciate your answer."

She huffed in annoyance and bit out, "Fine. I know your son. Happy?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, _woman._ " His hot breath against her neck disgusted her, and his comment even more so. "I know that the Uchiha have sent you to seduce my son."

Her face paled in revulsion, "Are you out of your mind?! That's beyond disgusting." She clenched her fists when he dug deeper, more blood trailing down.

"I will make sure that you'll never use my son against the clan."

Before she could protest that statement, she was hit in the back of her neck. Darkness overtook her vision and she fell unconscious.

.

The next time she was conscious, she found herself in a small, dirty room that reeked of death.

Annoyed, dirty and wondering which deity she had pissed off, she looked around her. "Kit-su..." Her voice was rough and hoarse, and looking down, she found her clothes to be untouched. At least one good thing in all this crap.

There was no sign of her trusty fox and she felt worried. Digging her bare feet in the ground, she was frustrated to find stone instead of the muddy ground. _Fuck._ So that left her without the aid of Nature Sensing. _Great, just great._ Before she could try to find an escape plan, light hit her in the eyes. She looked away from the sudden influx of light and tried to look at her kidnapper.

"It seems you have finally decided to grace us with your pitiful presence."

She growled when she recognised the man from before. The one with his high ego. "I'm sorry for being manhandled, hit and then kidnapped by two idiots who couldn't stay the fuck out of my ter-" Kimiko was rewarded with a slap that left her dazed for two whole minutes. He had probably mixed it with chakra, it was too painful for it not to be. When she was finally able to see straight, she glared at the man, "You must be proud to hit a defenceless w-" A kick hit her in her left side, leaving her coughing out blood.

The man gripped her hair in a vice-tight grip, exposing her bare throat to the world, "That defiance of yours will be destroyed by the end of the day."

"You shall feel the wrath of my brother where no God would be able to save you."

Right at that moment, a thunderous roar echoed throughout the walls.

Kimiko felt herself smirk viciously, destroying the chains with one twist of her hands. Roots cracked the stone floor, vines slithering up the man's legs. "You can rot in hell."

She didn't even spare him any thought, walking out the door. No one stopped her, no one had any time for her as they all tried to run away fro the fury of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Her eyes shot upwards towards her twin brother as he destroyed everything in his path; houses being uprooted, trees being smashes, people being flattened.

Really, she would have left these people. Even when her conscience was screaming at her to help them. If it weren't for the one person she recognised between all the chaos.

Her eyes widened in fright and she ran forwards when she noticed a tree being sent towards his general area. _Fuck, Hashirama was here. So, that man was trying to protect his son._ Swallowing loudly, she summoned thick, sturdy roots to act as shield for her little apprentice. When she stopped in front of him, his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Kimiko-chan! What are you doing here?!" He shouted frantically.

She winced, knowing that she was to blame for all this destruction. "I'm so sorry, Hashirama-kun."

With that she left him and headed towards Kurama, trying to get his attention. She jumped from house to house, dodging any projectiles ad trying to save as many people as she could. "Kurama, stop!"

Her brother ignored her and she was left reeling when he stomped on a pregnant woman and her tiny daughter. Bile rose in her throat and anger surged through her. _This...this...this was unacceptable._ Humongous roots cracked though the ground, heading towards her brother. She watched as he struggled against her roots, feeling satisfied that he was distracted. _For now_ , her mind supplied.

"Whoa!" She ducked quickly when a kunai soared above her. Looking back, she saw the same silver-haired boy. _Hashirama's brother._ "Don't you have other things to worry about, like I don't know, that giant demon fox who is destroying your entire clan."

His reply was more kunai being thrown towards her.

"Lovely," she muttered sarcastically as she dodged him and kept her attention on her brother. This was becoming her most shittiest day in her entire life.

"Father said that you're the reason the demon fox is attacking our compound!" His eyes glowed with such hate, it scared her. Such an expression on a child always made her retch. "I will kill you!" He shouted angrily, furious tears rolling down his cheeks.

She swallowed loudly, her heart aching.

.

 _Hashirama's POV_

.

Wildly, he looked around him, seeing nothing but bloodshed. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he started helping his people evacuate towards their evacuation location.

His thoughts were jumbled and nothing made sense anymore. Why did the Demon Fox appear here? And then Kimiko's sudden appearance. He had seen her restrain the fox but it wouldn't help. Nothing ever did until the demon was satisfied with the utter, complete annihilation of his clan.

More tears rolled down as his wild eyes kept looking for his father and only brother.

Nothing.

He cursed the existence of the fox, hate boiling through his veins.

His Mokuton wasn't strong enough to subdue the fox. The demon beast didn't even register it, not even gracing him with a reply.

"Please, my child!" A woman's desperate plea reached his ears and he looked up to see one of his distance cousin begging him to revive her dead son.

He swallowed loudly, his heart aching.

.

She had knocked the silver-haired boy out within seconds, not needing any distraction. Unfortunately, it meant that she couldn't leave him behind. Hashirama would never forgive her if his only brother died because of her negligence.

So, she fought and tried to help as many people as she could.

Kurama was being vindictive and cruel. She slapped another one of his giant tail with her roots, glaring at his glowering expression. "Leave now!" She spat out, having enough of this. "Or I will be forced to act!"

"You will attack your own blood for these miserable meat-bags!" His voice boomed loudly.

She glared venomously, "Enough is enough!"

The ninja who retaliated were speared, flicked away or stomped on like bugs.

His red eyes glowed dangerously and then he disappeared in a whirlwind of burning leaves, leaving behind destruction and bloodshed.

Kimiko didn't slump on the ground, wanting nothing but sleep. Instead, she started helping out the traumatised people, guilt drowning her. This was her fault.

.

 _Hashirama's POV_

 _._

He watched as Kimiko was revered like a goddess. His people were wary of her, distrust and fear clear in their eyes. But none dared to act or to ignore her, murmuring greetings of 'Kimiko-sama'. His father was the most affected one, his eyes glinting with pure hate whenever he glanced a the woman that had led to the destruction of the Senju clan.

They had all seen the interaction of the Demon Fox and Kimiko as she fought against the monster. There had been no ear in her eyes as she stood up for them. Only determination.

Hashirama didn't know what to make of Kimiko.

...was she even human?

.

Kimiko sighed softly as she finished healing another gaping hole in a man's chest.

Up to now, no one had attacked her, but she could feel the tension in the air. It was suffocating. But the thing that had left her looking pale as a ghost was Hashirama's reaction. He flinched every time she looked at him and tried avoiding her at all costs.

It hurt.

"Thank you," the man rasped out as he smiled weakly.

Her white chakra engulfed him again when he frowned in pain. "Don't thank me, please." _I don't deserve it._

She hadn't stopped since yesterday. Healing and helping out he weakened clan. Kimiko knew that all the nearby clan would prey on the Senju clan. There was no way that she would let them hurt Hashirama's clan.

Which was why she kept healing, not caring much for her chakra. She had enough to heal these people twice over. Or even more, who knew?

Kitsu had thankfully been uninjured, the harsh kick from Hashirama's brother excluded. That had been healed with a gentle touch.

Kimiko moved to her next patient, keeping her unease hidden as she looked at the broken, mangled form of a toddler. Her brown eyes glistened with tears and pain as she cried for her mother. The call was left unanswered. She knew the reason why, which made the hurt increase in her heart.

White chakra cloaked the toddler and she watched with a sad smile as the girl stopped crying, sniffing weakly. "Thank you, onee-sama."

Her heart stopped beating. _Don't thank me, I don't deserve it._ Biting her lip, she kept her wobbly smile as she ticked the ground twice and watched the awed look from the girl as beautiful flowers sprouted alive, humming with a gentle chime.

Moving on, she kept healing, uncaring for how tired she was. All the while keeping guard of the people around her. She watched as their distrustful, wary looks were replaced with gratitude and awe.

It took her a week and half to heal and help the clan. All the while enduring nasty comments from the few people who despised her. One of them was the clan leader, Butsuma. Along with his second-remaining son, Tobirama.

...and there had been no sign of Hashirama.

.

Thirty-nine people had died on that fateful day.

While she had saved more than ninety people. Never once complaining.

.

On her final day, she was left standing in front of the destroyed gates of the Senju clan. Butsuma was standing in front of her, eyes set in his usual scowl.

"Leave and never come back."

With a nod, she left.

"Be grateful that I don't kill you, vile creature," was his last comment before she disappeared in a flurry of burning leaves.

.

And so rumours of the Demon Tamer had spread.

She scowled and set her flower basket on the ground. "Fools."

There was no way one could tame a Tailed Beast, not until they came willingly.

When her basket had been filled with different kinds of herbs, she stood up and froze when her eyes locked with wary brown ones. Up to now there had been no sign of Hashirama. Nor Madara. The former for obvious reasons, but the latter worried her.

"Hashirama..."

He looked down, wincing at the sound of her voice. "Kimiko-sama."

It was her turn to flinch at that. Never had he called her that before, always the endearing 'Kimiko-chan' or even 'Miko-chan'.

"Would you like some mochi with jasmine tea?"

His eyes widened at her soft smile, "I-I-" "I have made too much to eat alone." She knew her eyes were hopeful, but she couldn't help it. His approval was needed.

Hashirama couldn't stop the tiny smile from appearing as he looked down, answering quietly, "Please, take care of me."

Her smile brightened and she walked towards her home, heart content now that Hashirama was on the way of forgiving her.

.

"What's your connection with the Demon Fox?"

She sipped her tea and stared at him, "That's something I can't tell you now." His face fell, "But perhaps one day, I will."

He looked at her wide-eyed, "Really?"

Kimiko nodded with an amused smile, "Really." She moved her attention on his herb-making skills. "Don't crush the leaves too hard. Do it gently." Gently taking his hands, she ignored his obvious bush and guided him.

"Father said that you were an Uzumaki." He blurted out.

Chuckling, "I assure you that I'm not. My name is Kimiko," Her eyes crinkled shut, "Ōtsutsuki Kimiko."

He frowned his eyes at the unknown name. "Ōtsutsuki?"

She hummed quietly, knowing that he wouldn't recognise it. It was a name of long-forgotten history.

"This is the first time I have heard of that family name. It's a clan name, right?"

"Yes," She replied, "What gave it away?"

He grinned at that. "So, that healing ability of you is a Kekkei Genkai, along with your link to nature?"

"We were a clan destined for greatness, but unfortunately time had not been kind to us." _Time and humankind._

He frowned at her crest-fallen look, "You have no one left?"

"No, I have siblings, nine to be exactly, but they are far away. We all have to take our own path. But," She stopped him before he could interrupt her, "That doesn't mean that they never visit me. We make sure to meet up."

"Still, why would they leave you alone?"

"This is life, Hashirama-kun. We all have to spread our wings." She stated gently and took a bite of her mochi.

.

After two months, Madara appeared in front of her. Bloody, tired and frantic.

She gasped and stood up, "What happen-" Her words froze when she locked eyes with Sharingan eyes. _Demon Eyes!_ Her breathing hitched and she froze, heart beating madly against her chest. "I-I...Madara...your eyes..."

Before she could hear his reply, he crumbled on the ground, unconscious.

She ignored her shaking hands and knelt beside him, assessing his wounds. Nothing dangerous, a shallow gash across his chest and both arms. Kimiko set out to heal him, ignoring Kitsu's growl. Those two had never liked each other, for reasons unknown.

One by one, she took his armour off until his naked upper body greeted her. Clucking er tongue, she set out to heal him, white chakra enveloping him. His frown smoothed over as the white chakra healed any physical and mental stress. Afterwards, she cleaned the blood and brought him to his room. Originally, it used to be a guest room until she had given it to Madara.

Kimiko had been pleasantly surprised when he had decorated his room to his own taste. Jutsu scrolls and other trinkets littered in his room, along with many knitted clothes that she had gifted him. Uchiwa fans lit up the room, along with many potted plants. Some were even hanging from the ceiling.

She left him to prepare some food, knowing that he would wake up hungry.

.

 _Madara's POV_

 _._

Groggily, he opened his eyes.

He tensed when he recognised his bedroom in Kimiko's house and relaxed, remembering that this had been the first place that came to his mind after the fight he had with Hashirama.

His eyes moved to the thick book where he and Hashirama had poured many hours of thinking about their village, with the occasional input from Kimiko. They had thought of many names but it never came up. An ugly scowl appeared on his face. That thing was useless now, he ought to burn that hideous thing.

"Leave that poor book alone, Madara-kun."

He scoffed at the sudden voice of Kimiko, hating it when she read his thoughts. It was beyond creepy at times and an invasion of his privacy.

When he looked at her, he found her standing with a tray filled with delicious food. His mouth already watered at the smell alone.

"Care to tell me what happened? You had given me quite a scare with your sudden appearance."

Madara swallowed and felt like a child under her intense gaze. Why did he always felt so small when he was already hitting his fourteenth year in this accursed world?

"I-I..." He tried speaking but he found himself unable to say it. The fight, their broken friendship, his awakened Sharingan. Even now, it felt so unreal. He looked down, his heart aching at the thought that he would never Hashirama again. Would Kimiko hate him? Would she end their friendship?

He found himself even more afraid than he had thought possible.

Gentle fingers pushed his chin upwards and a warm smile greeted him. As always, her beauty left him dazed and flustered, "Don't be afraid to talk to me. I will never push you away."

There, her words of encouragement and that million-watt smile. He relaxed and took a deep breath, still mindful of their proximity. "I had a fight with Hashirama. We ended our friendship."

"Aa," He felt his bed dip at her sudden weight, "Because of the Senju and Uchiha rivalry?"

He snapped his head towards her, wondering for the umpteenth time how she seemed to know everything.

An amused chuckle greeted her, "Hashirama had visited me and told me the story." He stiffened at the name of his traitor friend, "Don't look like that. I won't choose one of you. I like you both so deal with it."

He gritted his teeth, annoyed that she wouldn't choose him. It had always been Hashirama. He had always known that she would choo-" _Stop._ "

Scowling at her, he crossed his arms, looking away. "Hn."

Before he knew it, she had twisted his ear, "Ouch! Woman, let go!"

"What did I tell you about that ape-like answer and sexism?!"

Somehow her rant relaxed him more than it should do.

.

* * *

 ** _Part IV_**

.

 _Broken Friendships and Brotherly Bonds_

 _._

Kimiko scowled, "Neutral territory. Or I swear to God I will kick you both."

Madara and Hashirama remained glowering at each other but didn't dare move. Kimiko's wrath was something they both feared equally.

"Alright, now let's have a nice dinner together. I know it annoys you both to eat together. But this is our annual dinner so smile, please?"

She grimaced at their pained smile, "Euh... I guess that's good enough to creep out any child." A chuckle escaped her lips when Kitsu yipped in agreement.

"Hashirama-kun, how is your brat brother doing?"

Said elder brother pouted at Tobirama's nickname, ignoring Madara's snicker. "He ...euh...said hi?"

This time it was Kimiko's turn to giggle, "Aa, he still hates my guts, how cute."

Madara looked betrayed and Hashirama was laughing uncomfortably.

"How about your brother Madara-kun?" Kimiko had never met his little brother, but she was curious. Unfortunately, the Sharingan-user didn't want to bring his brother.

"Still hates Hashirama's brat brother."

She took a long-suffering sigh, wondering what she had to do to keep the atmosphere friendly. These two were unbelievable, with the amount of hate they had towards each other. "You two are idiots."

At least this time, they both looked affronted, scowling at her insult.

.

Kimiko was swiping all the fallen leaves when her youngest brother appeared. His gleeful smile made her suspicious, "Onee-chan!"

"What have you done?"

He pouted at her flat answer, "I haven't seen you for a year and that's your flat reply?"

"Yes, now tell me before I throw you in the river."

He shivered at her cold reply, "You're so mean, onee-chan!"

"Yes, yes, and keep your sand away. I'm busy cleaning."

Shukaku scoffed, "I take the time to appear in my smaller glory and this is my gratitu- _Oof!"_ He chuckled when she hugged him, murmuring 'idiot' over and over again.

"Finally, some affection!" He released her and grinned evilly, "I got you a present!"

She grinned at his enthusiasm. "I'm curious. What is it?"

"Here." He handed her a single scroll and waited until she activated it with a swipe of her chakra. A sudden gust of smoke appeared and then his big sister was choking under the humongous pile of scrolls.

"Shukaku! You idiotic, moronic, brainless worm! I will gut you for this!"

Said brother chuckled in amusement and waved his sister away, "Enjoy reading! Try not to drown, sister dearest!"

Her piercing scream was music to his ears.

.

Kimiko clenched her fists when she felt another group of intruders entering her territory. Really, that brat Shukaku had to steal the Uzumaki's precious Fūinjutsu scrolls. Now, this place littered with all the red-haired idiots.

For Pete's sake, she couldn't even take a stroll down or invite Hashirama for another tea-party. Or talk about Madara's interesting findings.

Handing them the scrolls would doom her, so, she was stuck with them. Not that she didn't want them. Those scrolls were damned rare and the collector within her absolutely refused the idea of giving it back. Instead, she had categorised the scrolls within the Fūinjutsu section, slightly thankful for her idiot prankster of a brother.

Her eyes swept over the Treasured Tools that Hagoromo had entrusted her, all placed neatly next to each other and protected by a luminescent barrier that glowed ominously. No idiot would be able to touch it without become a pile of ashes. Her fuzzy memories reminded her that they had been used in the war with Naruto. But all the rest remained fuzzy with the occasion trivia about this world.

Like how handsome Naruto's father had been.

Try to live for centuries and remember something from your long-lost life. Not an easy feat to do.

.

Finally, after two long months the Uzumaki had decided to leave. She was thanking every deity that they hadn't found her hidden Fūinjutsu seals to cover up her entire territory. They would have never left her alone if that would have been the case.

It had been ten long years since the Madara and Hashirama ended their friendship. Ten years since she had last seen or felt Kurama near her. She sighed forlornly. Those times had been rather peaceful. Now, the war had levelled up, if one could even say so. Especially the hatred between the Senju and Uchiha clan had been alarmingly high.

...and she was stuck between them.

Her senses picked up Madara's frantic chakra. And another person with dying chakra.

There was only one person that would make the great, stoic Madara a puddle of stress. She ran outside her cave and almost stumbled against Madara. "Meet me in your room. I'll get all the supplies. Start on emergency aid."

Madara nodded hurriedly, eyes shining with tears and despair. In his hand he held the bloody mess of a young man.

With quick precision, she took hot water from her small hot spring, sterile towels and healing, disinfectant salves. She ran to Madara's bedroom and set everything on a clean towel. "Tell me what happened," she spoke calmly as her white chakra assessed the young man's injury.

"Tobirama ran him through with his sw-ord. He-he gave my bro-ther a se-vere injury on his le-ft side. I tried ev-ery-thing, Kimiko. It wasn't wo-rking!" In the end, she had to occupy Madara with simple medical skills, like keeping the blood staunched with sterile towels while she set out to work.

.

It took her four long hours to assess, disinfect, heal and treat the injury.

Afterwards she had to forcefully heal Madara because the stubborn fool wanted her to keep her chakra ready for his brother. Sending him to clean up in the hot springs took her ages, but he had acquiesced to her request, knowing how much she despised unhygienic environments.

In the meantime, she had been cleaning the man with gentle movements and moved her attention to Madara's room. When the cleaning had been finished, she set out to prepare something for Madara and a warm broth for the injured man. Frankly, Madara's brother was lucky that she existed in this world. Without her his chance of success would have been non-existent.

No wonder Madara couldn't heal him, really. Only through the aid of her special white chakra was the young man still able to breathe.

.

 _Madara's POV_

 _._

"Eat or I'll force-feed you."

Madara blushed at that mental image and shook his head, chuckling. Kimiko never seemed to change. At first, it had been something that creeped him out, but now it was something that relaxed him completely.

He would always be able to count on her.

Biting his lips, he tried to keep his shaking hands under control but could not. His mind replayed the scene where his brother was run through with the sword. And all that blood. No matter how much healing chakra he pushed inside his brother, it didn't seem to work. He didn't know what he would have done if it weren't for Kimiko. He owed her a life debt.

Gentle, warm hands hovered over him and he let out a relieved sigh when white, healing chakra seeped inside of him. His stress-level was too high, he knew it, but what could he do? His chakra was frazzled, his heart was beating wildly and his mind wasn't helping with all the images of a dead Izuna.

"Take a deep breath." He followed her command, "That's it. Now, let it all out." He exhaled loudly. "Again."

They remained like that until his trembling became tiny tremors and he was able to eat. Thankfully, without Kimiko's assistance.

"Alright, is there anything else that you'll need?"

He shook his head and stared at her. Blood was all over face, except for her hands, which had been cleaned when she touched their food. Her kimono wasn't faring any better; there were even rips in them. _Strange_ , he mused. Her normally messy bun was loose, red locks sticking everywhere. Still, she remained a vision.

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, she left him alone with his sleeping brother to take a warm bath.

He despised feeling like this for Kimiko because he knew that she would never see him like a man. In her eyes he would forever remain that little brat whom she had fed, clothed and guided throughout the years.

" _Damn it."_

.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Madara spat out, venom lacing his voice.

Kimiko gave him an unimpressed stare, "He came to check up on your brother."

She noticed the way he clenched his fists and the flickering of his Sharingan eyes. Something that still gave her the creeps.

"Stay here while I talk to him."

He nodded briskly, knowing that he couldn't stop her. No matter how badly he wanted to. Her strength remained beyond his powers.

Kimiko sighed tiredly and walked to the living room to see Hashirama in his armour. "Why don't you take a refreshing bath and a change of clothes. Then, we'll discuss the rest, alright?"

Hashirama smiled weakly and went to his room to fetch his necessary things.

She decided to prepare lunch while Madara cooled off and Hashirama freshened up.

.

 _Hashirama's POV_

 _._

"Hashirama-kun, here."

He took his filled plate and groaned when a set of flowers popped up from under the table.

Kimiko's soft chimes made him blush as red as her roots. After all these years and he was still unable to control that.

Hashirama watched as she flicked her fingers, watching in amazement as the flowers retreated. Her Kekkei Genkai never ceased to amaze him. Truly a beautiful gift from nature.

He sighed tiredly when he watched Madara's angry glare aimed towards him. Their rivalry wasn't only because of their ancient feud, or the fact that his little brother almost managed to kill Izuna. No, it was also because they both loved Kimiko, but knew that none of them would get a chance with her. It had frustrated them as teenager and as full-grown men it had hurt their pride and heart.

His clan was still wary of her, to the point where no one dared to utter her name.

At least, his father permitted him to keep in contact with Kimiko. In case, she might send her Demon Fox to them.

Even up to now, he still didn't know what her connection was with the demon. He knew she had promised him, but his patience was getting thin and his curiosity wasn't helping.

Looking back at her, his heart hammered loudly against his chest. He had always dreamed of having her as his wife, ever since he had met her. Nights of pleasuring himself while thinking of her. Those had been filled with raw frustration and a longing so painful. The way she would writhe underneath him as he took her. He ached for her touch.

"Let's have a peaceful lunch. We can talk later," came Kimiko's quiet murmur.

.

"I wanted to talk to you both." Kimiko started carefully, "This war between your clans have been enough. When will you two stop being stubborn and call a truce?" Her voice sounded tired, tired of all the bloodshed, "When can we have a proper dinner without you two glaring at each other? Who will be the next person to die?" Her intense emerald-green eyes shifted towards Hashirama, "Will it be Tobirama or God forbid, _you?_ "

"I'm sick and tired of all the fighting. What happened to your village where no child would have to fight?! Were they all childish lies?"

Hashirama clenched his fists and looked at Madara. Anything but the disappointed Kimiko.

"I tried countless of times." Hashirama spoke quietly, knowing that he had least tried plenty time but the stubborn Madara would have none of it, not even when his clansmen defected towards the Senju clan.

"Well, try harder," her voice was hard as steel and he flinched. "Because my patience has snapped."

They had seriously outdone themselves now. Kimiko was beyond pissed.

.

 _Madara's POV_

 _._

He watched with wide eyes as Kimiko stood up, "I will do the dishes and leave you both alone. Talk it out."

Never had he seen her this pissed off. In fact, he could count all the times where she had been disappointed and sightly mad but never on this scale.

"This is your brother's fault. I will kill that brat next time I see him."

Hashirama's eyes darkened, "Touch him and I'll spear you with my roots."

"I said talking!" Kimiko's loud voice echoed.

Both he and Hashirama snapped their mouth shut.

.

Kimiko sat down in Madara's comfy chair, looking at the sleeping young man. Normally he should wake up at any moment.

Her ears perked up when she heard him groan.

"Don't move. Your brother, Madara brought you here." She voiced out when she noticed his tense body.

He turned his head to the side and looked at her, "Where am I? Where is Madara?"

"You're in my home, as is Madara. My name is Kimiko."

"My name is Izuna. I take it you were the one who healed me?" His voice was still hoarse.

Kimiko nodded, standing up to hand him a glass of cold water. "You were lucky your brother came to me on time. Had it been two minutes less and you would have died. Anyways, I want to check you one more time before you can move."

He gave her a weak nod and remained tense, watching her with hawk-like eyes.

She chuckled at his wide-eyed look when her chakra glowed white instead of the usual green. "It's my Kekkei Genkai." Focusing back on his body, she nodded satisfied. "Do you feel any pain?"

Izuna shook his head, feeling even better than before. His entire body felt reborn.

"There was something else that I had healed, your eyes." She frowned as she remembered the destroyed tissues near his optical nerves. Ignoring his rigid body and narrowed eyes, she continued, "It disturbed me to see such damage. How is your vision?"

That made him blink his eyes, all hostility gone as he took in his surrounding. His eyes widened in shock, "H-how?" He stuttered out. Not even Madara had been able to heal his damaged eyes and he was considered the best medical expert out of them all. Something that had aggravated their father since healing was meant for the weaker gender.

"I will have to speak to Madara after this." Rubbing her chin, she sighed quietly, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded hesitantly, still not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Good, you can follow me. But," Her narrowed eyes froze him in his place, "Hashirama-kun is in the dining room as well. Keep your thoughts to yourself and act cordial."

He quickly nodded his head, shivering at her glowering, green eyes.

.

"Kitsu, are you hungry as well?"

She ignored Izuna's flabbergasted look at the sight of the huge fox. Her companion yipped in joy at the thought of food.

When she came to the living room, the room became even more tense. Kimiko stared at the two clan heads, arms crossed, "I hope all your issues have been cleared out. I will prepare something for Izuna." Her attention moved back to him and he stiffened, "I'll be back in five minutes. Take a seat and feel at home."

Then, she left three tense young men behind in the room.

.

 _Izuna's POV_

 _._

He watched the strange woman disappear and looked at his uncomfortable brother. Then, he stared at the Senju.

"Why aren't you dead yet?"

His question was clearly for his brother, but the snarl was more for the dirty Senju. What was his brother thinking by letting this bastard live?

"Izuna," Madara started, ignoring Hashirama's indignant scowl, "This is neutral territory. Sit down."

He growled in annoyance when his brother kept staring, waiting for him to sit down.

"How can you sit down and talk to this sad excuse of a human?! I refuse to sit with h- _Ouch!"_ His eyes widened when he turned around and came face to face with the furious green eyes of Kimiko. Did she just slap him?

"Stop throwing temper tantrums and get your ass on that chair. _Now."_ She commanded.

...Izuna had no idea why he listened, but he did. He was uncomfortable, tired, tense and there was a Senju invading his personal breathing space.

.

Kimiko stared at both clan heads, "Here are the copies of what the truce between your clans would entail. I have another copy at home, just to make sure nothing changes." Her words were sharp with an underlying meaning. "One week is enough to let your clan know that you want a truce, right?"

They both nodded, Hashirama much more certain of this decision than Madara. While Izuna remained standing with a petulant scowl.

"Once this mess is cleared up we can start working towards the future of both clans." Here she smiled so brightly that all three men were left flustered, "I will await your presences. In the meantime, I shall start looking for all the books and plans that had been written for this purpose.

Suddenly Madara became red in the face, "W-wait, you mean you will look in our room?"

Izuna stared at his brother with slacked jaws when he had heard his brother squeak that out. Hashirama was trying hard to keep his snicker quiet.

Kimiko raised one delicate brow, "Where else?"

"I w-ill do it myself!"

Sighing in annoyance, she nodded, "Alright, I'll respect your privacy."

Then, Hashirama spoke up, "Me too, Kimiko-chan!"

" _Men._ "

All three took offence at that.

.

Kimiko smiled softly as she watched Madara and Hashirama shake hands. A few chuckles escaped her lips. _To think I had been in the plot the entire time. How could I even have forgotten about this?_ It was no wonder that she felt as if she knew them. Only the name of their would-be village triggered her fuzzy memory. _Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves._

Their attention moved towards her, and as the neutral party she had to be the witness. All three of them signed the First Law of Konohagakure, where the Senju-Uchiha-Truce was also depicted. This made the Senju and the Uchiha the founding members of their village. She was the peace maker between them. Although she preferred working less with the Senju since they still seemed wary of her. Well, the older generation was, the younger Senju member admired her. And she wasn't even talking about Tobirama.

"So, all three of us will get a copy of this. Better safe than sorry." Her eyes glinted as she looked at Tobirama. She could see how he was clenching and unclenching his hands. He knew that those words were more for him, which angered him even more.

Kimiko just found him adorable.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day because tomorrow we'll start with the preparation of the village. I have already outlined where the two clans will be as per our agreement from all three of us." Really, who would have thought that she would have made a home in the west side of Konoha, where the Uchiha clan would reside? "You guys should be lucky that I made Konoha's ground fertile and clean."

Madara chuckled and Hashirama grinned, "We are internally in your debt."

She sniffed dainty, "Make sure you don't forget." She moved her attention to Hashirama, "By the way, I hear congratulations are in order."

"...I...I..."

She frowned at that reply, "Hashirama-kun, are you alright?"

Madara spoke up, his voice frigid and tense, "I need to discuss some things with my brother." With that, he left. Tobirama remained watching her, his fierce red eyes glowering at her.

The brown-haired clan head slumped his shoulders, "I declined the offer."

Kimiko froze, this wasn't supposed to happen. He should marry that Uzumaki to strengthen their bonds. " _What?"_

"I couldn't marry her."

She wondered if she had done something. Surely, her presence wasn't enough to cause such a change, right? He wasn't in love with her. No, that could not be it. Biting her lip, she flickered her eyes to the silver-haired Senju and then back to Hashirama. "Let's take a stroll and tell me about it." Moving her attention to Tobirama, she added, "I would appreciate it if you would give us some privacy."

The stubborn brat didn't leave until Hashirama forced him.

"I thought you liked Mito-san?"

They walked to a secluded area where there were less people greeting them or eyeing them with suspicion.

Hashirama sighed tiredly, frustration clear in his voice, "I don't love her."

 _Aa_ , she knew that he wasn't crushing on her. He wanted to love her before jumping in the boat with her. Maybe giving him all those love stories hadn't been such a good idea?

"Perhaps you can go on a date with her?"

He shook his head, eyes closed. "I can't get myself to love her." When he took a deep breath, he stared at her. His intense gaze froze her on the spot. That look was misplaced, _sowrongdon'tyoufuckingdare._ "Because I have always loved you."

She took a step backwards, her breathing heavy. Someone like her could never love. Watching your loved one die before your eyes while you remained youthful was a curse for her. Which was the reason that she never let herself love someone.

Hashirama's face fell, hurt and despair clear in those warm pool, "I always knew that you would never love me back." His sad smile was wrong on his face. "Tell me, do you love Madara?"

Her frown deepened, nails digging in her palm. "No."

He chucked weakly, "What a fool we are."

Taking pity on him, she sighed softly, "I know it hurts, but I can't love you-" " _Can't?_ " His sharp eyes narrowed in a calculating manner.

 _Oh buggers._

"Perhaps it's better if we continue our conversation at another time? It would bring unwanted attention and that's something we want to avoid."

She could see that he wanted desperately to continue this conversation but thankfully his logical part won over his stubbornness.

He sighed softly, "Maybe tonight?"

"Please, don't bring Tobirama."

Chuckling tiredly, he left her, heading towards his younger brother whom was still eyeing her with absolute disgust. At times she wondered why his hate ran so deep.

.

* * *

 ** _Part V_**

.

 _When One Calls a Truce, a New Village Comes to Life_

 _._

Kimiko noticed Shukaku's chakra glow softly.

Pushing her attention back to Hashirama, she smiled uncomfortably. This conversation seemed to spiral down and she was digging an even bigger grave for herself. The teenager that she had met so long ago was no more, instead this stubborn love-sick man was in front of her. And according to him, she had Madara's devoted love as well.

Bloody hell. Just what she needed. Two clan heads vying for her love, one that she couldn't even give.

As if matters weren't worse, she had Shukaku pestering her as well.

"I know you love me," _Dear God, does he have to be so stubborn?_ "You said can't and not don't!"

She had tried to gently tell him off, but that didn't work. Using harsh words was something that she disliked using, especially around Madara or Hashirama.

"Hashirama-kun, I'm older than you. I practically raised you."

His eyes narrowed at those words, clearly disliking them, " _I_ look older than you, Kimiko-chan. Besides age doesn't matter when love is so much more beautiful."

"That's because I use a special jutsu to look you-" " _Bullshit._ "

Her mouth parted open and she stared at the stubborn Senju as he stopped in front of her, his intention clear. "You don't care about such things. You have never done so before." He cupped her cheeks and she felt her heart drop. "Please, give me the chance to show you how much I love you."

She felt the tears roll down, the very first time that she had cried in this life. "I-I can't..."

Hashirama's eyes teared up as well, " _Please_ , I will do anything." He begged her again and he leaned closer, " _Please."_

Before he could kiss her, she looked away, closing her eyes, "I'd like to be alone." She didn't open her eyes until he left. Staring at the spot that he used to be, she pondered on how to change things. This was seriously messed up.

.

"Kimiko."

She turned around, wiping the dirt away from her cheeks as the Uchiha clan head walked towards her. For some reason she blushed at the way he looked at her, his eyes sensual and dark. _Dear lord._

"M-Madara, can I help you?"

She cursed him out when she noticed his satisfied smirk at her stutter. Never had she stuttered before. Why were two idiots affecting her? Damn them. Some demon fox she was, blushing like a measly teenager.

"Go out with me," was his silky reply.

Blinking her eyes, she tried to make sense of this situation. "Wha-?"

Madara appeared in front of her and gently took his hands, lifting her up. More dirt fell down from her kimono and she stared like a deer caught in the headlights. He brushed the dirt away and repeated his question, "Will you do the honour of going out with me?"

Her eyes widened and she gaped. _I think I need a drink or ten._ Being drunk was preferable than this. "Madara, I'm sorry but I-I can't." She stuttered when she felt his fingers caress her cheeks lovingly. "Person-al space?"

"My apologies, your beauty has me enchanted."

Fortunately for her, Hashirama appeared in his happy glory, waving a blueprint of another house wildly in his hands, "Kimiko-chan, I need your help!"

Madara looked sour at the interruption and took a step away from her. But the glint in his eyes told her that he was far from defeated.

.

 _Izuna's POV_

 _._

"Izuna!"

Said young man frowned in confusion and looked around, trying to find the source of that voice.

" _Izuna!"_ The voice repeated again, albeit louder.

Looking around him, he noticed no one near him. Frustrated, he spoke up, thinking himself to be crazy "Who is there?" _Damn, I can't even feel out the chakra._

When a chunky rock hit his head, he cursed loudly and glared at the place where it came from. _There,_ he thought darkly while seething. Izuna walked towards the source of his pain and blinked in shock, not expecting this. Truly.

"Kimiko, why are you hiding in a barrel?"

This woman was beyond strange. He couldn't even understand her. A part of him still resented her for making his brother comply to the Senju-Uchiha-Truce.

Her eyes widened as saucers, "Don't say my name!" She loud-whispered harshly while looking around, "I need a favour from you."

"Does that mean my debt to you would be cleared out?" He perked up, having wanted such a debt to be released.

"Yes, now can you tell me where you live so we can meet up there. I don't want to be seen."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, why would I do that? Can't we talk _here?_ "

Annoyed and stressed, she decided to take charge. Grabbing a hold of his arm, she teleported him to the outskirts of Konoha.

"What the hell?! Don't do that again!" Izuna gritted out forcefully, glaring at her, "Why do you need my help?"

Her eyes widened considerably and then she started ranting and he was left staring, "I have told Hashirama and Madara that there can't be anything beyond friendship but they don't seem to get the clue! At first, it seemed like they understood me but then they started showering me with attention and gifts. It's too much! I can't do this!"

"Are you in a polygamous relationship with my brother and Hashirama?" He asked incredulously, still in disbelief.

" _What?_ " She screeched, cheeks a fiery red, "Are you out of your mind?!"

Izuna glared at her harpy voice, not used to her loud voice. "How would I know the solution to this?"

"Can you," Kimiko swallowed painfully, not knowing what else to do, "Can you be my b-b-boyfriend?"

When she looked at the second-in-command of the Uchiha clan, she found him wide-eyed and slack-jawed, staring.

" _No,"_ was his cold reply after he recovered from the shock. "I will not betray my brother like that, not even for a life debt."

Her shoulders slumped guiltily, "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to d-" "Is the thought of my brother so disgusting to you?" He snapped at her, Sharingan eyes active as he glared hatefully at her. "I seem to remember that he always did and still does everything you ask of him."

She flinched at his statement, "I can't."

"Don't pull me into your shit." With that, he disappeared in a flurry of burning leaves.

.

Kimiko took a long swig from her sake bottle, wondering what she could do. Her sibling would tell her to kill the two mortals and be done with it. Izuna wanted to take no part in this and Tobirama was a big-no. She had no one else. For someone who had lived so many years, she was pitifully friendless.

Taking another swig, she grimaced when she remembered Madara's latest attempt at seducing her. It felt so wrong to be with them. She would never be able to give them what they wanted, let alone one of them. Hell, was she even capable of having children? Then, there was the matter of her immortality. That was the most painful part. She would outlive them anyway, so why dig her grave even more.

Was it really worth the pain?

Her eyes widened when she saw Hashirama enter her bedroom. "Hashirama?" She squeaked out, "Why are you here?!"

"My apologies for the rudeness, but there was something important I needed to discuss with you." His eyes were serious, body tense.

Feeling a bit childish at her outburst, she offered a weak smile, "I'm sorry for the outburst. Take a seat."

He raised his eyebrow when he noticed three empty sake bottles and one half-full bottle.

Kimiko chuckled sheepishly, "Just needed some stress-relief."

Nodding, he stared at her, lacing his fingers together, "Kimiko, I plan on capturing the Tailed Beasts."

" _What?!"_ This, she had not expected. Her eyes widened as saucers, mouth agape, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"With your help, we can-" _"Absolutely not."_ She glared at him in distrust, "I will not help you in your foolish quest, neither will I allow you."

He narrowed his eyes at her defiance, "Those mindless beasts have killed countless of people! They have killed off my clan!"

She stood up in one smooth movement, eyeing him in distaste, " _Out."_

Hashirama tilted his chin up, "With or without your help, Konoha will capture them."

" _Out of my house! I don't want to see you!"_

 _._

On their annual reunion, the Day of Spring, she met up with her sibling.

"Siblings, I come bearing bad news!"

They all looked at her worried, frantic expression, her hair that defied gravity, fixed in a messy bun and ruffled-up clothes.

Shukaku frowned at her frazzled emotions, "Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she wondered why her siblings would never be left alone in this accursed world. "No, it's worse! Konoha plans to capture you all!"

Then, their reactions were a mix of anger, fury and sheer disbelief.

Son Goku was the first to speak up, "Which foolish mortal dares to captures us?!"

Shukaku punched his palm, an animalistic growl leaving his lips. "We will rip them from limb to limb!"

Isobu looked afraid, "I don't want to be captured, onee-chan..."

"No one will capture you. Over my dead body." Kimiko felt her heart shatter at that. Why did this always happen to her siblings?

Chōmei buzzed in amusement, "Together we will crush these mongrels! Kurama will be beyond happy to take part of this."

"Wait," Gyūki spoke up, "How did Konoha find a way to capture us?"

"The Uzumaki clan are renowned for their sealing skills, which Shukaku can testify for." She replied dryly.

Her youngest brother chortled in glee. "This will be fun."

Saiken intervened before their hyper-active brother would start sprouting things about blood and death. "Have you an idea, onee-chan?"

Her green eyes shone with determination, "Oh do I have one." A mischievous smirk lit up her face, "I've created this jutsu that will hide our chakra, but I will need all your help to perfect this." After some tinkering with her Chakra Hiding Seal, she had been unable to find something that was adaptable for every Tailed Beast. "But, please, my siblings, spare the lives of these people. They are ignorant!" She pleaded, knowing that her siblings had every right to squash them.

"We will spare them on your insistence, sister dearest," Matatabi purred lovingly as her flaming-blue tail curled around her eldest sister.

Kokuō nodded at that, "But perhaps Kurama should be notified as well?"

Kimiko shook her head, a sad smile etched on her face, "He had gone into hiding after the last time I met him."

Everyone winced at that, knowing that Kurama had seriously messed up his relationship with his twin sister.

.

Kimiko forced her face to remain neutral as she listened to Madara's rant.

"Madara-kun, is it wise to tell me this? Hashirama might think that I will use this to my advantage."

He scoffed at that, "I don't care."

"He will be the next chosen Hokage."

"I still don't care," he repeated in a deadpan voice, with a hint of jealousy.

She sighed tiredly, "What do you want me to say?"

"Convince him to stop this tomfoolery."

Rolling her eyes, she almost snorted. "You think he will listen to me?"

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "No, I don't think so." He smiled weakly at her, "I guess we will have to wait until he gives up."

 _Then, he can remain looking for them. He shall never find them, not until I'm alive and kicking._

 _._

 _Madara's POV_

 _._

When he visited Kimiko, he found her sitting on the dirt, surrounded by all kinds of flowers. Speckles of dirt was all over her face and her kimono was brown and filthy and yet she remained a vision before him. Her red locks were coming loose from the messy bun and her eyes were a warm forest-green.

He always found her in this position, stroking her flowers like one would do a child.

Sitting next to her, he started helping out by pruning the rose bushes.

"What would they think if they saw the almighty Madara grovelling at his feet for some puny flowers?"

"They would see me with you and feel nothing but envy," he replied warmly, cutting one white rose and stuck it behind her ear.

She blushed a cherry-red and turned back to her work.

Yet, that soft smile remained on her face for the entire time as they worked together, uncaring about their surroundings.

.

She smiled prettily and bowed politely for the newly-joined clan heads.

"It's an honour to meet you all. I have only heard great things about you all."

Sasuke Sarutobi was the first to speak up, "The honour goes to us, Ōtsutsuki-san."

Madara stood next to her and she could see that he was very displeased by the clan heads' sudden interest in her. Hashirama was only staring with his polite mask.

Along with the Sarutobi clan, the Shimura have come with the monkey-loving clan. Together with the aforementioned duo, the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan have joined as well. All of them were tired of the constant war and bloodshed and wanted nothing more than an era of peace.

Tobirama looked annoyed that she was the centre of attention and Izuna looked amused.

.

 _Hashirama's POV_

 _._

He watched as Madara and Kimiko left the building, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

And for what? A failed mission where his people were unable to find even a hint of the Tailed Beasts. Demons with inhumane chakra. How could they have vanished from the Earth like that?

His pride as a Hokage had been damaged, along with the friendship he had with Kimiko.

"Aniki," His brother started, worried about his quiet brother. "The Uzumaki clan has accepted your offer."

"Send them a reply stating that the Hokage will marry Uzumaki Mito next week."

Hashirama wondered whether Kimiko cared if he married or not...

.

The next morning, Madara appeared in front of her door, looking quite troubled.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with furrowed brows.

He shook his head and handed her a letter with an invitation in it. _We are overjoyed to announce the union between our beloved Hokage, Senju Hashirama with the Uzumaki heiress, Uzumaki Mito-_ She stopped reading, eyes wide, "Why do I get the feeling that this will become troublesome in the past?"

"Hashirama is becoming different, Kimiko. Cold and stoic. I'm worried that he did this out of plight and was quite forced in the process." Shaking his head, he couldn't help but pity his best friend. None of the elders dared to control or oppose him. Besides, Izuna was courting a Uchiha girl and if they would get married, then their child would become his heir.

He couldn't marry. The idea alone made him sick.

"Should I talk to him?" She asked slowly, unsure whether Hashirama would like to see her now.

Madara shook his head, "No, it wold be best if you kept your distance for now. Perhaps after the marriage?"

Nodding, she sighed tiredly. This marriage between Hashirama and Mito was already doomed from the start. And she couldn't help but think that this was all her fault.

.

Kimiko was in awe.

Floating light lanterns and flower garlands were curled everywhere. People were laughing and cheering, bright smile lighting up the jovial atmosphere. Food stands were handing out food.

Everywhere she looked she could see the Senju and Uzumaki banners draped elegantly.

And Mito looked absolutely beautiful in her green kimono with floral patterns, a red obi tied to keep it all together. Her hair was fixed in an intricate style, expensive pearls and golden jewelleries pinned in her hair. When she looked at the groom, she couldn't help but frown.

His face was set in a forced smile, his polite mask hiding his true feelings.

.

"My Hokage, my Lady Hokage. I come bearing gifts," she spoke softly, smiling gently at the bride.

She placed a pot of colourful glowing lilies in front of them, "This is my special breed of lilies, nurtured with my chakra." Kimiko lovingly stroked the majestic-looking lilies, enjoying their melodious hum, "I hope they may guide you both to an everlasting marriage."

Mito looked ecstatic while Hashirama kept staring intently.

"Thank you, Ōtsutsuki-san. They are beautiful."

Kimiko smiled softly, "They should be able to live for a very long time with great care and love."

The Uzumaki heiress nodded in happiness, "Of course, we shall take great care in this wonderful gift."

With that, she left.

For the entirety of the wedding feast, she kept out of sight from Hashirama, knowing that his eyes kept searching for her.

.

One week had passed.

And when she woke up the next day, she found a broken pot with destroyed, mangled lilies on her porch.

Kimiko felt tears of anger and anguish roll down her cheeks.

She picked up the pot, gentle fingers glowing with white chakra as she kept the flowers alive. Their hum too quiet for her. Their glow non-existent.

Kneeling down next to her door, she started digging a hole in the ground and placed the lilies in it. With pain in her heart she closed the hole and increased her white, healing chakra, watching as the beautiful lilies came to life. They grew and curled through the hole of her wooden garden trellis that was built against the wall.

Finished, she stood up and watched with a sad smile as the lilies sung to her with joy, their ethereal glow returned.

If Madara had noticed the familiar flowers, then he decided to be quiet about it.

.

She sat down on a bench and watched the people busy themselves.

Coupes in love. Mothers with their children. Siblings walking together.

Never had she felt so lonely.

Looking down, she swallowed quietly. Kimiko had never known that immortality would be so painful. How did her siblings even handle it?

"What's the gloomy look?" A deep baritone voice spoke up.

When she looked up, she saw Madara standing there with a gentle smile. No, she wasn't alone, Madara would never leave her alone.

.

"Here," Madara said, his cheeks tinged with light pink. "I wanted to give you this for a long time."

He handed her a well-crafted, silver necklace with the Uchiha symbol glinting.

Her eyes almost teared up, knowing how much she meant to him. She felt so loved that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Ever since she had met him, he had never betrayed her trust. Always standing by her side, even when it hurt him. And still did.

"It's beautiful," she assured him before he could panic, "I accept, Madara-kun."

Consequences be damned. Kimiko had never loved someone so fierce as she did him. If she would keep forcing her emotions away, afraid for the pain then what was she living for?

She knew that she would come to regret if she would forever reject him. The pain would be horrible, but it would be worth it. The amount of love she could see in his eyes was making her heart beat wildly. It was making her _alive._

" _Wha-?"_

Cupping his flushed cheeks, she smiled lovingly at him. His disbelieving, hopeful eyes and his slack-jawed expression would be forever etched in her brains.

"I accept your proposal to court me."

The moment she kissed him, she felt _alive._

.

When Uchiha Madara had heard her confession, he was in sheer disbelief. Still was, to be frank.

When the Uchiha clan had heard of their clan head's marriage to the Ōtsutsuki clan head, they had been ecstatic.

When Senju Hashirama had heard of his best friend's marriage, he had been devastated.

.

 _Izuna's POV_

 _._

Izuna had been pleasantly surprised to hear the news.

Shocked into oblivion was more like it.

To think that stubbornness would be rewarded. He was curious as to how his brother had managed to win Kimiko over.

Everyone had already given up on the lonesome clan head, knowing that no single male would win her heart. Then, his brother surprised them all by doing the impossible.

When he had seen Hashirama's defeated face, he knew that the Hokage still loved her and pitied him. Even he himself was quite envious of his elder brother.

.

 _Madara's POV_

 _._

He still couldn't believe it, even when he was standing opposite of Kimiko in her wedding kimono.

Someone as foul as him had received a pure maiden. One that made his heart beat like a madman. In the end, he had finally gotten what his heart desired the most. His feelings even scared him at times. He absolutely loved her with all his might.

Madara's heart skipped a beat when he took her small hands in his own, placing the golden wedding ring on her ring finger.

Then, his heart stopped beating when she placed the identical ring on his ring finger. Her mischievous smile told him that she was aware of his frazzled brain and his madly-beating heart.

At the end of their wedding ritual, he had pulled her towards him, kissing her unashamedly in front of the entire clan.

Dazed and flushed, Kimiko's face had been more than worth it.

Unfortunately, Hashirama's face was set in a dark look. And all he could do, was hope that his best friend would forgive him. Even knowing that he would have never done so if the situation was swapped.

 _._

 _Konoha's POV (general)_

 _._

A lot of people had attended one of the most beautiful wedding, even more so than Hashirama and Mito's union.

Rumour was that the newly-weds had decorated the entire wedding feast themselves, with the aid of Uchiha Izuna.

Floating uchiwa lanterns and glowworms lit up the dark sky. Glowing, colourful flowers were placed everywhere, their fragrant heavenly and calming. But the most majestic sight was the groom and bride, sparkling in happiness.

Madara's ebony dark eyes was constantly set on his new wife.

Clad in a light pink kimono with a red obi, Uchiha né Ōtsutsuki Kimiko was simply glowing. Her wild, red mane was set loose with chiming bells and flowers braided in her hair. The only accessory the Uchiha necklace worn around her neck, gifted to her from her husband. To most people's shock, she was standing on bare feet, toes curled in the ground.

Her emerald-green eyes glittered with love as she thanked all the people for the well-wishes and gifts.

Everyone could see that this was a marriage born out of love. Special during these times when only arranged marriages existed.

.

When Kimiko woke up the next day, she blushed slightly at the remembrance of her husband's stamina. His appetite had been insatiable.

So, it came with no amount of surprise that the first thing she saw had been her husband's dark, hungry eyes, "I'm not done yet, wife dearest."

She went along willingly as his hands moved over her bare skin, restless and unable to stop at one place. There was still no hint of regret for her choice and it never would.

His sensual kisses left her gasping and moaning out his name.

Having remained a virgin (up to yesterday) and without a man's touch for many centuries, her entire body tingled with pleasure and love. _No_ , she thought with conviction, _I would never come to regret this._

.

After having thought hard about it, Kimiko had decided to share her sacred place, her safe haven to her husband.

Here she stood, in front of the hidden cavern where hanging mosses and climbing blood-red roses glowed majestically. Confused, Madara could only stare at her.

Only when she placed her hand on it, did everything clear up, moving to the side as an entrance came to life. She took his hand and led the gobsmacked Uchiha inside, "This has been my sanctuary and my family's well-kept secret for more than a millennium." Squeezing his hand gently, she continued, "There are history scrolls, all kinds of jutsu scrolls, artefacts of old and ancient weapons dating back from so many centuries." Cheekily, she finished, "Have fun, _anata._ "

At the end of the day, her husband had collected so many scrolls, that he had resembled a hamster.

His pout told her that he had been far than pleased at that comparison.

.

Her cottage and most of the eastern side where her gardens were located, became safe haven for many Uchiha and others. Always left untouched and taken care of by herself. Kitsu was the protector, keeping guard for any unwanted guests.

Unfortunately, she had to stop living there since her husband lived in the Uchiha main house. Though, first thing she had done was plant all kinds of flowers in the compound, placing many sakura and apple trees around the houses.

Although in the beginning they were horrified to find the Uchiha Matriarch dirtying herself with flower, finding that task too low for her standing. Kimiko had refused their pleads, continuing her tender care of the trees and flowers. At times, even the Uchiha Patriarch joined her too.

Soon, they came to accept the Uchiha can head's odd wife.

.

None in Konoha could argue that the Uchiha compound was the most beautiful one in Konoha.

.

Tears filled her eyes as she still remembered their sixth still-born.

Next to her Madara clenched his hands, his heart ached. His wife glowed less and less each time another child died before it could be born.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," she whispered in anguish, "I-I-..." What could she tell him? That she was a demon fox unable to give birth? Unable to give him a child. Her unborn children always dying from Chakra Poison from her Bijuu blood. "I'm unworthy of being your wife..." Looking down, she watched as tears stained her bloodied yukata.

Out of nowhere, Madara cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips desperately. When he brought their forehead together, he whispered softly, "Don't you ever dare say those words again."

.

Mito had been the first one to pounce on the rumours of her being barren. It was the biggest scandal in all Konoha.

The Uzumaki heiress had been quite vicious, holding her daughter and first-born son. Her smug smile told her all she didn't want to know.

After the sixth try, Kimiko had started using a contraceptive jutsu. A repeat of more dead babes would kill her. Madara had said nothing when she never whispered words of being pregnant.

Izuna's son had been appointed as the heir of the Uchiha clan.

.

 _Madara's POV_

 _._

His heart ached each time he saw her hands move to her flat stomach, knowing that once she did the same but with much more love. Now, it only served him to anger him. And Konoha's wild rumour about the shameful wife of the Uchiha clan head didn't help any matters.

He knew that the Uchiha clan respected her completely. None would dare to utter a single bad word about her.

But the same couldn't be said about the rest of Konoha, especially the civilians who had nestled in the village. They whispered ugly stories about a red-haired demoness seducing the poor Uchiha clan head for power, money and fame. It made him sick in the stomach. And his wife's expression broke his heart each time she heard that.

Until, one day, she had snapped.

His soft, gentle wife came home stating that she would allow him to divorce.

He had to beg her to make her stay, continuously telling her that she was everything he had wanted.

Ever since then, she never set foot out of the clan, starting a tea shop with his blessing. Privacy seals littered the entire place, colourful flowers were in every nook and corner. From the ceiling and the roof of the building. White, shimmering drapes were placed to ensure the privacy of the people. Hanging lanterns kept the place illuminated and cosy.

The place came to know as Yin-Yang Tea Shop.

.

Her relationship with Hashirama deteriorated to the point where she only saw him during clan meetings.

At least his friendship with Madara wasn't gone, strained but not gone. As long as they had each other, she could breathe safely. None of the two showed any indication that they were being manipulated by that dark glob. She couldn't remember the name, but she knew that he was lurking somewhere.

If he took one step in Konoha, she would be the first _and last_ to know.

He would become the Uchiha's downfall and Kimiko would be damned if she would let that tragedy happen.

She had first started by fortifying the compound with protection and intent seals. (Madara had called it _spawning_ and _overly_ _paranoid_.) It would keep people out who had murderous intent to the people inside the compound. Added by the protection seals, it kept any intruder out with a reddish barrier that would keep on glowing according to the danger of the threat.

Kimiko came to view the clan as her children.

From the tiniest newborn to the eldest of the family.

.

When the First Shinobi World War hit Konoha. It hit them hard. But most of all it hit Kimiko the hardest.

Even after Hashirama and Madara had tried to keep the peace, none of Kage were persuaded.

Lust for battle, money and power destroyed what the two had worked hard for.

But what had put her in a rampage was the fact that her youngest brother had been sealed. Even after all the hard work all her siblings and herself had put forth. Madara had to put her in a sleep-induced state with his Sharingan to calm her down.

Nothing helped.

She was the first person to sign up for the war.

Her hate for Suna made her blind.

All Madara could do, was accompany her during her blood lust as she killed, maimed, snapped and broke many bodies.

Her murderous persona became known as the Horror of Suna.

Untouched, deadly, _a_ monstrosity.

.

It was during this war that Hashirama had been returned a broken, mangled mess of flesh.

Madara had been frantic when his best friend had sacrificed his life to protect him.

Kimiko had stared hard at Hashirama, knowing that he was still staring at her. His eyes filled with nothing but love and hate. "You will never be able to be a shinobi again."

"I know," came his peaceful answer.

His chakra pathways had been destroyed beyond repair. One eye blind and the other stabbed.

After the healing process, she had heard that the Kinkaku Force had ambushed Hashirama and Madara. All of the members of that force had died during that ambush.

.

It had taken her a week to heal his blind eye and regrow the stabbed one. One week of constantly nurturing him with her white, healing chakra. Long enough for her chakra to nestle inside of him and keep him alive.

All he could do was use his _(_ _her)_ chakra to heal others or use his Mokuton on a lighter scale. Hashirama stepped down from his position of being a Shodai Hokage and Tobirama became appointed as the Nidaime.

Senju Hashirama became the Head of the Konoha Hospital.

.

The Uchiha clan had felt insulted that their clan head hadn't been chosen. Unrest growing.

Fortunately for them, Madara had told ( _lied)_ them that he had declined the offer.

This had pacified any unrest.

.

When she had heard whispers of her twin brother being sealed inside of Mito, her patience had snapped and she had attacked the vindictive, evil woman.

She had almost ripped her brother out of her when her husband and Tobirama had stopped her. Her inner Tailed Beast had almost forced through her human transformation.

" _No!_ " Kimiko wailed, trying desperately to free her bother. Kurama's loud echoes resonated in her ears.

Since then, she had been demanded not to get near the Uzumaki heiress. Tobirama had been pissed and Hashirama became suspicious. Madara could only despair as his wife's health spiralled down.

Her viciousness in the war became worse.

None were ever left alive. Enemies fled at the sight of her blood-red hair and ominously glowing, green eyes.

.

At the end of the First Shinobi World War, the Uchiha couple came home tired and bloody.

First thing that Madara did, was make love to his wife. To show her how much she still meant to him.

That day his soft, gentle wife came back to him.

.

An armistice treaty had been made up with all the Kage bearing witness.

All Five Great Nations had been beyond damaged. People were traumatised, families lost, many harvests destroyed.

Everyone was in mourning.

.

On Spring Day, she had secretly met her remaining siblings.

"Shukaku had been a fool to show himself to the enemy, knowing that they were able to capture him." Matatabi spat out, angry and sad at their brother's stupid choice.

Kimiko clenched her fists, "I had warned him. Yet he didn't listen." Tears trailing down her cheeks, she looked at her siblings, "And now Kurama is also captured. I don't even know how..."

Everyone could only stare in anguish as their eldest sister cried her heart out to them. They all crowded around her, hoping that she would take comfort in their proximity and love.

.

"Who is my cute godson?" Kimiko cooed warmly.

"I am your only godson, oba-chan!"

She laughed loudly and twirled him around, enjoying his childish glee.

Izuna's son, Tetsu, was absolutely adorable. Already five years old and a prodigy. Madara and his brother didn't like it when she coddled him, but she didn't care. And they didn't dare arguing about it. Tetsu had no mother anymore, having died during childbirth. No one thought that it would turn out that way and Kimiko had been unable to treat her since she had been fighting in the war at that moment.

"Oba-chan, where are we going?" Tetsu asked curiously as he walked next to her.

Many Uchiha bowed in respect for the Uchiha Matriarch and heir of the clan. Red in a sea of black.

"We're going to the Yin-Yang Tea Shop, my sweet."

His face lit up in excitement, "That place is pretty!"

She smiled brightly at his innocence.

.

Tobirama's reign led to the creation of Konoha's Military Police Force, who were filled with nothing but Uchiha members.

She knew that this was a way of keeping the Uchiha clan out Konoha's governing heart. Which was why she made sure that the Nidaime wouldn't be able to succeed. During the meetings, she boycotted the stubborn man who still disliked her.

Kimiko only found him cute.

And after telling the mighty Nidaime her thoughts, he had glared fiercely, but the blush had been a pleasant surprise.

Who would have thought that Tobirama could even blush?

.


End file.
